Yuumasochist (Maehara Hiroto's Part)
by bluenettes
Summary: Maehara membuat catatan mental. Lain kali, kencan dengan Isogai saja. Sama sekali tidak akan rugi. [Untuk #BangsatsuParadeProject dan #HariPucukSedunia!]


_Untuk #BangsatsuParadeProject_

 _._

 _Dan Selamat #HariPucukSedunia, Daun Teh Pucuk Terbaik, Isogai Yuuma._

 _._

 ** _Yuumasochist 2016_**

 _Maehara Hiroto's Part_

 _._

 ** _Niagara-gara!_**

* * *

Sabtu malam di taman hiburan paling kekinian seantero Jepang bergelar Kunugiland itu adalah malam yang indah untuk berkencan.

Maehara Hiroto telah memasang celana panjang paling keren yang ia miliki, lengkap dengan kaus hitam tanpa lengan yang disinyalir menambah tingkah ketampanan dua ratus persen—kata tante-tante yang menjualnya di trotoar suatu sore, tepatnya sebulan yang lalu.

Maehara percaya, inilah pakaian yang tepat untuk memaksimalkan pesona a la kasanova pecinta wanita. Di sebuah kafe di pusat taman hiburan paling kekinian kebangaan masyarakat, ia duduk dengan dua gelas jus jeruk yang harganya empat kali lipat jus jeruk di _vending machine_ Kunugigaoka. Tubuh sedikit gemetar meski senyum menawan tetap melekat di wajah rupawan yang cerah tanpa cela.

Seharusnya, gadis yang akan diajaknya berkencan malam ini tiba tiga menit lagi. Tepat di kafe Kunugiland yang ramainya mampu membuat anak kecil terinjak dan pingsan dua hari. Maehara beruntung sudah memesan tempat beberapa hari sebelum ini. Meski dengan biaya _booking_ yang jauh melewati batas uang jajannya, tak apa, Maehara bilang 'sekali-kali'.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, ponsel Maehara menerima sebuah pesan. Dengan senyum mengembang di bibir beraroma anggur (antisipasi siapa tahu kencan akan berakhir dengan pergulatan antar bibir), ekspektasinya mengatakan si gadis mengirim pesan 'Aku sudah di depan kafe, kamu dimana, Maehara- _kun_? Jemput aku dong' atau apapun yang membuat dada Maehara berdebar bak drum di parade kerajaan.

Dua puluh menit sebelum jam Sembilan malam. Kunugiland masih ramai, begiu pula kafenya. Maehara harap-harap cemas, segera memeriksa pesan yang baru diterima.

Namun, ekspektasi seperti biasa harus ditelan pahitnya.

Sebuah jendela obrolan _multichat_ , dengan dua orang gadis di dalamnya, dua gadis yang Maehara sangat kenal, muncul dan mengirimkan pesan baru. Isinya hanya dua foto—tangkapan layar atau _screenshot_ dari masing-masing gadis itu. Isinya serupa, ajakan kencan di taman hiburan.

Lama, Maehara gagal mencerna. Setelah diamatinya baik-baik dua foto yang diterima, semuanya menjadi jelas. Ia merasa sedang disudutkan dan dipaksa mengakui kejahatan sekarang.

Satu foto menampilkan obrolan Maehara dan gadis yang tidak sedang ditunggunya malam itu, sebut saja B, tiga hari yang lalu.

22.23: Lusa aku sibuk dengan ekskul, Maehara- _kun_.

22.23: Bagaimana kalau besoknya lagi?  
22.23: Ayolah, kapan saja yang penting kencan, ya?  
22.24: Yaaa?

22.24: Tiga hari lagi?  
22.24: … Oke deh.

Maehara menelan ludah. Lupa. Sempat gegabah. Merasa butuh _manager_ khusus untuk mengatur jadwal kencannya. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Bisa-bisa, akreditasinya sebagai belalang yang bisa kencan sana-sini menurun karena jadwal bentrok.

Dan _tring_!

Pesan baru menyusul. Dari gadis yang disangkanya akan datang ke kafe saat itu juga, sebut saja si A.

20.30: Maehara- _kun_  
20.30: Kamu buaya, ya?

Ketukan palu, telak.

Telah diputuskan, Maehara Hiroto dijatuhi vonis _gagal kencan_.

/ / /

Maehara tidak paham, bagaimana bisa kedua gadis itu bertemu. Bahkan dia tidak tahu mereka saling kenal. Namun setelah dua menit _stalking_ , Maehara baru sadar mereka ternyata adik kakak—ternyata Maehara cenderung jatuh hati pada tipe wanita yang mirip. Satu gumaman lemah sebelum Maehara mengetikkan permintaan maaf berkali-kali. Sedikit merasa bersalah pada dua gadis yang tadinya ingin dicoba lalu dipilih salah satu sebagai calon kekasih. Si gadis A yang ditemuinya di stasiun kereta dan si gadis B yang ditemui di atas pohon, sedang melarikan diri dari kejaran anjing.

Mengingatnya saja sudah, sungguh, membuat Maehara sedih setengah mati. Maehara baru sadar dunia begitu sempit. Atau lebih tepatnya, dunia ini sudah kehabisan wanita cantik.

Maehara kini lima puluh persen sedih. Dua puluh persen galau. Lima belas persen merana. Sepuluh persen kecewa. Lima persennya lagi, gatal ingin _move on_ dan mencari kandidat baru yang lebih potensial. Ya, Maehara bisa dibilang terlalu cepat berpindah. Seperti kutu, yang bisa melompat tujuh kali panjang tubuhnya. Tidak heran kalau dulu Maehara sering kutuan—sekarang sama sekali tidak ada, dia sudah menjadi lelaki bersih nan wangi. Sedangkan untuk Maehara, perumpaan yang tepat adalah, bisa melompat ke tujuh gadis lain yang berbeda—walaupun sama sekali tak ada jaminan akan diterima atau ditolak secara ironis.

Tuhan, Maehara tidak ingin malam seindah ini berakhir sia-sia. Tidak ingin uang yang direlakan terbang untuk _booking_ tempat di kafe bertujuan hedonisme ini terbuang dengan hina. Tidak ingin merasa jomblo. Tidak ingin sendirian. Tidak ingin—

Maehara baru akan bilang— _tidak ingin jadi homo_.

Terlalu suram jika sudah jomblo, homo pula. Namun, sepertinya, gadis-gadis di dunia ini tidak mendukung cita-cita mulianya. Mungkin sebaiknya Maehara jadi homo saja. Pergulatan batin berlangsung lima puluh detik. Berpikir bagaimana seharusnya menghabiskan malam yang ditaburi gemerlap bintang di kubah bernama langit nun jauh disana.

Sayang. Selain kenyataan bahwa dirinya hanya tak ingin berakhir jomblo malam ini, pemandangan saat itu benar-benar sayang dilewatkan tanpa pinggul ramping yang bisa dirangkul. Terlalu sayang dilewatkan tanpa rambut yang bisa dielus. Terlalu sayang dilewatkan tanpa punggung tangan yang bisa dikecup. Dan terlalu sayang dilewatkan tanpa makhluk indah yang bersedia di-anu. Disentuh, maksudnya.

Maehara sempat berpikir, ingin menarik sembarang gadis yang melewati teras kafe sendirian. Namun mengingat pengalamannya dua bulan lalu, Maehara menunduk, menyerah. Dua bulan lalu, di taman hiburan yang sama, si belalang pecinta wanita menyambar posisi duduk di sebuah bangku, di samping nona cantik yang duduk sendirian. Percakapan berlangsung dua menit sebelum Maehara ditendang oleh suaminya yang baru datang membawa sosis bakar. Sial. Lalu Maehara pulang dengan luka jahitan. Iya, karena hatinya telah tercabik-cabik. Secara konotatif. Dan ia kapok setelahnya. Terlebih, badan si suami sangat menantang. Deretan persegi baru di area abdomen Maehara masih terbilang imut dibandingkan otot lengan si penendang yang seperti barisan pegunungan Chimborazo. Sisi baiknya, Maehara kapok dan lebih menjaga diri, lebih pintar memilah siapa yang perlu digoda dan siapa yang tidak.

Tapi tidak untuk malam ini. Maehara meneguk jus jeruk dengan wajah suram. Malam ini dia harus kencan. Harus. Perempuan atau laki-laki, bebas. Muda atau tua, bebas. Gadis SMP berwajah seperti gulali atau om-om 28 tahun, bebas. Yang sederhana atau tajir melintir, bebas. Maehara sempat berpikir untuk menawarkan diri pada om-om kaya yang homo dan haus akan lelaki muda. Tapi—tunggu, rasanya terlalu ekstrem. Inginnya sih, dibayarin makan. Lalu diberi uang jajan. Setelahnya, bisa dipakai untuk modal kencan sungguhan selanjutnya. Mustahil, ya?

Tapi Maehara menajamkan pandangan ke sekitar kafe. Mungkinkah, ada om-om kaya yang butuh ditemani? Untuk malam ini, jadi homo sebentar, tidak apa-apa. Yang penting balik modal.

Sepasang manik cerah sewarna Pikachu memeriksa keadaan sekitar. Mencari peluang. Mencari mangsa. Atau malah menjadikan dirinya sendiri mangsa. Yang dilihatnya sejauh ini hanya sepasang anak muda sedang pacaran (Maehara segera buang muka), ibu-ibu dan dua anak, anak laki-laki seumurannya sedang merokok (tidak, terima kasih), dan segerombolan perempuan berpakaian minim yang tergelak dengan segelas anggur. Tunggu, Maehara kira ini adalah taman hiburan keluarga? Mereka salah tempat, sungguh.

Maehara segera beranjak dari kursinya. Tanpa malu meminta minuman jeruk satunya dibungkus dengan gelas plastik saja. Tanpa gelas kaca dan _topping_ irisan jeruk mengilap di atasnya, kini minuman itu terlihat, sungguh, seperti jus jeruk murah di tempat Isogai bekerja. Dari awal Maehara memang sudah pailit. Jujur, uang sebanyak yang ia habiskan untuk kencan ini lebih baik dipakai untuk membelikan Isogai ubi mentah. Lalu ubi-ubi itu akan ditanam Isogai di belakang rumah atau dititipkan di lahan tetangga. Setelahnya, Isogai bisa berkebun, lalu berdagang, dan jadi kaya raya.

Benar, penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Maehara berpikir mungkin menyesal saat ini tidak akan terlalu membantu.

Oh ya, tentang Isogai Yuuma. Maehara selalu merasa bersalah dengan sahabat terbaiknya itu. Di saat laki-laki pekerja keras itu menghidupi keluarga, Maehara malah menabung untuk kencan tidak penting. Kini ia merasakan pahitnya tidak punya uang. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan ke rumah Isogai dan memberikan segelas jus jeruk kelewat mahal yang dibelinya. Mungkin Isogai butuh yang segar-segar setelah beberapa hari bekerja.

Tuh, lihat. Setiap mengingat sosok Isogai yang nyaris sempurna, Maehara mendadak kembali ke jalan yang benar. Mungkin seharusnya Maehara mengencani Isogai saja. Lumayan. Lagi pula, menurutnya Isogai sangat pacar- _able_.

"Isogai Yuuma, sudikah dikau menjadi kekasihku?" Maehara mengkhayal, mendadak _mellow_ , mengulurkan jari-jari melewati pagar pembatas yang sedang disandarinya, membatasi daratan dengan danau taman yang indah. Melarikan diri sejenak, danau kebanggaan Kunugiland sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan juga—meski sendirian.

"Hah? Apa, Maehara?"

Bagai suara harpa dari surga, Maehara melotot ketika menilik dari mana suara itu berasal.

Isogai sungguhan. Asli dan berwujud. Mendadak mengernyitkan wajah yang lelah. Mendadak berjengit saat bahu sampai pinggang diraba oleh Maehara yang ragu dengan keaslian wujudnya.

"Isogai Yuuma?! Isogai sahabatku?!" Maehara semakin _mellow_.

"Iya, ini aku. Kenapa, Mae?" Telapak tangan dilambaikan di depan wajah bodoh Maehara yang sebenarnya sudah tampan maksimal.

Maehara takjub. "Musim gugur benar-benar ajaib, ya. Bukan hanya dedaunan dan buah-buahan yang diturunkan ke bumi. Tapi malaikat juga."

Isogai lelah. Ingin bertanya dengan nada malas, 'Maksud loe?', namun gagal ketika melihat wajah Maehara yang memprihatinkan. "Ngomong-ngomong, Maehara, itu kamu bawa apa?"

Cepat-cepat Maehara menyodorkan segelas jus jeruk bungkusan pada sahabatnya. "Buat kamu. Kamu butuh yang asem-asem. Kamu kemanisan, sih."

"Maehara, kamu butuh istirahat," Isogai menempelkan telapak tangan ke dahi Maehara yang poninya sudah disisir rapi ke atas. "Gagal kencan lagi?"

Maehara hanya membalas dengan anggukan. "Kencan denganmu saja bagaimana, Isogai?"

Malam ini terlalu indah untuk dihabiskan sendirian, sih. Dan Maehara sama sekali tidak menolak, jika harus menghabiskan malam seindah itu dengan seorang Isogai Yuuma.

"Oh, baiklah," Isogai menghela napas lelah. Sungguh, ia ingin pulang dan merebahkan diri di kasur kesayangan sekarang. Namun tampaknya belum berhasil. Karena keajaiban terus terjadi dari pagi hingga selarut ini. Isogai mulai berpikir, Dewa sedang mempermainkannya. Ia akhirnya pasrah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa bisa ada disini, Isogai-ku?"

Pertanyaan Maehara membuat Isogai semakin mengerut. Maehara yang sangat pengertian dan memahami kode yakin, Isogai baru saja melewati hari yang sangat panjang. "Ceritanya rumit," si pemuda manis tak ingin mengingatnya. Namun Maehara lebih dari mampu untuk membaca wajah lelah dan lesunya. "Jadi, ingin main apa?"

"Apa saja," Maehara mengangguk, "apa saja yang membuat kita terpaksa berdekatan dan berpegangan tangan. Hehe. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang menyeramkan?"

Isogai menggeleng dan menunjuk permainan terdekat. Serius, seharusnya Maehara bisa jadi teman yang menyenangkan untuk Isogai menghilangkan penat. Tapi kali ini, mungkin tidak. "Yang mudah saja. Supaya setelahnya kamu bisa langsung pulang."

Maehara mengangguk lagi. Lalu tersenyum manis. Sangat menghargai usaha pemuda itu, menerima ajakan kencan—bohongan—nya, walaupun lelah menasihati Maehara yang terlampau sering gagal kencan. Ngomong-ngomong, si pengajak kencan tidak sadar permainan apa yang disarankan Isogai. Sebenarnya, yang menyarankan pun tidak sadar permainan apa yang ditunjuknya.

/ / /

"Kamu butuh Par*mex," Isogai memapah Maehara yang masih kelihatan galau meski raut wajahnya sudah sedikit lebih cerah dari sebelumnya. Antrean tidak terlalu panjang, mungkin hanya dua menit. Setelah Isogai menyadari wahana apa yang akan mereka singgahi, ia baru memaklumi. Wajar. Sangat wajar bagi wahana satu ini untuk memiliki antrean sependek badan Kayano.

Siapa juga yang ingin singgah di _neraka lembab_ bernama _Niagara-gara_ selarut ini?

Mungkin hanya Maehara, Isogai, serta beberapa makhluk super lainnya.

Dan hal itu membuat Isogai _shock_.

"Mae! Kamu kenapa pakai kaos setipis dan seminim ini?!" baru sadar, Isogai mengguncang Maehara yang masih terpapah lemas di ujung antrean. Hitung mundur, sekitar lima belas detik sebelum giliran mereka.

"Minim? Ini biasa saja," Maehara menggeleng, mencoba menegakkan diri dan menepuk lengan. "Keren, ya? Kaos _sleeveless_ begini sedang tren, lho. Lebih menonjolkan otot lengan."

"Tapi kamu nggak punya," Isogai memasang wajah sedih. Tidak ingin bilang 'cungkring'. Toh Maehara sekarang sudah _agak_ berbentuk karena banyak main sepak bola. "Kamu pulang saja, ya? Musim gugur ini sudah mulai memasuki tahap dingin, lho."

"Aku masih ingin kencan dengan Isogai," Maehara tidak ingin menurut. Dengan badan yang sengaja ditegapkan, sebelah tangan melingkari bahu sahabatnya. "Ayolah, kapan lagi bisa ke taman hiburan seperti ini? Kan setahun sekali." Soalnya, Isogai terlampau sering bilang 'hemat'.

Lima detik lagi.

"Silakan masuk."

Ucapan hangat om-om muda yang menjaga gerbang wahana menyentakkan Isogai yang tadinya ingin berontak. Dan hanya dengan lengannya, Maehara berhasil menarik Isogai masuk ke area wahana. Meski hawa dingin dan mencekam sudah mulai menggerayangi dari berbagai arah, Maehara tetap tegar. Kapan lagi bisa basah-basahan di musim gugur dengan seorang Isogai Yuuma?

Kalimat "Peringatan, jangan menundukkan kepala," disampaikan oleh mbak-mbak penjaga wahana. Isogai mulai takut. Jujur, ia baru pertama kali ke Kunugiland. Dan baru pertama kali mencoba wahana air ekstrem semacam ini. Kebalikan darinya, Maehara sudah berkali-kali naik wahana yang baginya 'B saja' ini. Biasanya ditaklukkan dengan membawa teman kencan baru. Dan bisa sekalian modus. Semoga yang ini juga demikian. Minimal bisa dipeluk atau diraba sedikit, lah.

"Ini serius?" Isogai berkali-kali menoleh ke belakang, menuju gerbang wahana yang masih dipenuhi sekitar lima atau enam orang yang mengantre lagi. Wajah suram penjaga kereta wahana membuat perasaannya makin tidak enak. Sudah cukup Isogai mual-mual seharian ini. Jangan sampai ia kelabakan lalu memuntahi sahabatnya saat wahana mulai berjalan nanti.

"Ini tidak seram kok," Maehara merangkul sahabatnya semakin erat, segera mengambil posisi kereta paling depan. Isogai mengikuti di belakangnya, masih ragu, dan menoleh kemana-mana. "Kalau takut, sebut saja namaku tiga kali, Isogai-ku."

 _Err._

Isogai hanya memutar bola mata. Maehara Hiroto bertingkah delapan puluh persen belok dari biasanya. Walaupun dulunya sudah sedikit miring, namun saat ini dirinya delapan puluh persen lebih miring.

"Sekali lagi, jangan menundukkan kepala," peringatan terakhir dari penjaga wahana sebelum pintu masuk ke kereta mereka ditutup. Suaranya dingin. Sangat cocok dengan suasana suram gua buatan yang sedari tadi diramaikan _backsound_ super dramatis bernada ke-India-India-an. Atau sejenis ke-Afrika-Afrika-an. Pokoknya, sesuatu bernada kuno dan berhasil membuat Isogai merinding curiga.

Isogai mencolek pundak Maehara, sungguh penasaran dengan peringatan yang mereka terima.

"Kenapa dilarang menundukkan kepala, sih?"

Maehara menoleh ke belakang, mengisyaratkan Isogai agar memajukan kepala. Dan ketika permintaannya sudah dilakukan, Maehara berbisik dengan nada rendah, "Soalnya, kalau nunduk nanti nggak seru."

"…?"

"Jadi kita harus melihat ke depan dan menikmati pemandangan wahana ini."

Maehara ngawur. Isogai tidak ingin berbicara lagi. Lima detik setelahnya, gadis muda di belakang Isogai mencoleknya dan berbisik, "Katanya, ada yang pernah kecelakaan saat nggak sengaja nunduk. Hidungnya patah, lalu di otaknya ada semacam kegagalan pembuluh darah karena tekanan udara terlalu kencang. Hiii."

Isogai memasang wajah ' _Please_ , deh,' pada si gadis yang kelihatan masih SMA. Wajahnya mulai menampakkan ekspresi konstipasi. Si gadis hanya mengangguk dan mengangkat dua jari tanda ' _swear'_ , lalu terkikik bersama gadis lain di belakangnya.

"Mae, mundur aja yuk."

"Huh?" Maehara kembali menoleh ke belakang. "Kalau takut, peluk aku dari belakang saja, Isogai-ku."

"Aku serius," Isogai menggeser kaki dari kereta yang sangat sempit di bagian bawah untuk mengangkat pantatnya, sudah lima puluh persen beranjak.

"Isogai," Maehara mulai berdiri juga, tampak memohon. Sebelah lengan baru akan menarik sahabatnya kembali ketika suara pengawas operasional wahana menginterupsi.

"Lho, Mas, ini keretanya sudah hitung mundur. Tinggal du—"

"DUDUK!"

Maehara tumben-tumbennya waras. Mengingat keadaan sangat genting yang bisa membahayakan nyawa Isogai-nya tercinta, ia menarik pergelangan tangan sahabatnya, sedikit brutal, dan untunglah Isogai segera sadar dan kembali duduk ke posisi meski sebenarnya _ogah_. Kereta sudah bergerak sepersekian detik ketika Isogai berhasil duduk. Dan dengan kecepetan yang masih sangat pelan, Isogai menarik napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Tegang. _Shock_ mengingat dirinya nyaris terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya.

"Makanya, tenang saja," Maehara berbisik melalui pundaknya sendiri. Tampaknya sudah seratus persen sehat dan sama sekali tidak galau lagi. "Kalau takut, Babang Mae ada disini kok." Ralat. Masih sedikit sinting.

Isogai mengangguk gugup. Ingin menikmati wahana yang sepertinya jadi favorit ini, namun apa daya, Isogai hanya tidak ingin ada resiko hidung patah atau penyumbatan pembuluh darah otak. Sekilas kagum dengan Maehara yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak takut dengan wahana ini.

Dan hanya sedikit yang Maehara sesali, yaitu fakta bahwa ia memunggungi Isogai. Sama sekali tidak ada romantisnya. Seharusnya Maehara tadi mengambil posisi nomor dua, lalu bisa modus memeluk pinggang Isogai dari belakang. Dan pastinya tidak akan ditolak. Namun setelah dipikir-pikir, keselamatan Isogai tetap nomor satu. Mehara sebagai pemimpin harus tetap di depan. _Yes_. Isogai harus bangga punya calon macam Maehara yang sangat idaman ini.

Sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, tanpa sadar kereta sudah membawa mereka ke ujung lintasan. Nada ke-India-India-an atau ke-Afrika-Afrika-an itu mulai memelan. Isogai baru ingin meraup ujung kaos Maehara ketika barisan obor di dinding gua mendadak kehilangan sinar. Semuanya, satu persatu, seperti tarian.

Maehara diam, tampak menikmati. Isogai mulai meremas, satu tangan di kaos Maehara, satu tangan di pegangan kereta.

Bisikan-bisikan terdengar dari belakang mereka. Gadis-gadis SMA tadi kedengarannya tertawa, tidak sabar menunggu atraksi yang sebenarnya.

 _Kriet…_

Dan ketika terdengar suara seakan ada sesuatu bergeser, Isogai kehilangan akal. Tangan meremas pundak Maehara—bukan, lebih tepatnya mencakar. Kakinya mengepit bagian dalam kereta kencang, tidak peduli lecet, yang penting menahan dirinya agar tidak lolos ke luar sana.

Selanjutnya, yang terdengar hanyalah teriakan "WOOOHOOO!" dari Maehara dan jeritan gadis-gadis SMA bersahutan. Isogai tidak bersuara. Bahkan lupa bernafas. Terus mencakar Maehara sampai pundaknya terasa bergetar kesakitan. Namun euforia luncuran kereta membuat Maehara lupa segalanya. Sejenak menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan Isogai baik-baik saja, namun kemudian kembali lupa, terlalu sibuk berteriak dan menahan diri agar tidak panik lalu terlempar ke kolam di luar sana.

Setengah jalan. Kereta sudah melalui setengah ketinggian luncuran yang cukup curam itu. Semakin laju, semakin cepat. Maehara kemudian merasa bahunya basah. Bukan, bukan dari sang wahana air. Ia segera memiringkan tubuh, sempat-sempatnya mencari tangan Isogai untuk digenggam. Tidak ada respon. Kereta masih meluncur, dan Maehara menarik sebelah tangan Isogai untuk digenggam dan diletakkan di depan pinggang.

Di ujung luncuran, sekolam air telah menunggu. Sangat basah dan berair. Maehara memejamkan mata, dan teriakan sekilas berhenti saat kereta menghantam genangan air yang membasahi diri mereka sendiri.

Spontan, Maehara memutar arah tubuhnya ke belakang, mendapati Isogai memejamkan mata dengan tangan mencengkeram kuat bahu Maehara, lecet dan sedikit berdarah. Tidak banyak, namun cukup nyeri juga.

"Isogai, sudah. Sudah berhenti," Maehara pelan menyingkirkan tangan Isogai dari pundaknya, meringis.

Isogai pelan membuka mata, bibirnya bergetar. _Apa? Perjalanan ke nerakanya sudah selesai, kah?_

"Oh… ya," Isogai pelan melepaskan cengkeramannya, tertunduk lelah di kereta luncurnya. Benar-benar lelah, namun masih mencoba tersenyum. "Menyenangkan, ya, Maehara?"

"Sangat menyenangkan sampai aku tidak sadar bahuku lecet, tenang saja," Maehara kembali meringis. Menatap wajah Isogai yang mendadak matanya melebar kaget.

"Kau terbentur dinding kereta, Maehara?"

Maehara hanya mengangguk. Isogai sepertinya benar-benar _shock_. Terasa jelas dari nafasnya yang benar-benar tidak beraturan dan keringat padahal malam ini benar-benar dingin. "Ayo turun, Isogai~"

Isogai masih gemetar, namun bergegas mengikuti Maehara turun dari kereta. Lengannya menggamit erat lengan Maehara, keadaan yang berbanding terbalik dengan saat mereka pertama datang ke wahana ini.

"Air minum," Maehara mengulurkan sebuah botol minuman yang sediakan di pintu keluar wahana pada Isogai, yang jelas-jelas _terpukul_ dengan permainan barusan. Kemudian mereka berdua mengambil posisi duduk di bangku terdekat. Butuh dua menit penuh hingga Isogai benar-benar pulih dan bisa tertawa kembali.

"Apa tadi aku ketakutan sekali?"

"Ya, sepertinya," Maehara tertawa, kemudian menyembar botol minuman sisa Isogai dan menghabiskan isinya. "Wah, senangnya~ kurasa cukup untuk malam ini, Isogai. Sekarang aku bisa tidur tenang~"

"Ahaha~ senang bisa membantu sahabatku." Isogai mengulas senyum tipis, lalu beranjak berdiri.

Mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan area wahana, berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah lapangan taman yang masih ramai pengunjung dan belum jauh dari wahana sebelumnya. Namun Isogai mendadak berhenti dan mengangkat bagian bawah _sweater_ yang dikenakannya.

"Isogai?" Maehara mengerutkan dahi sambil memeras ujung bawah pakaiannya, mencoba meminimalisir air. Gerak-gerik Isogai yang seakan ingin menanggalkan pakaian menimbulkan tanda tanya. Dan ketika _sweater_ yang dikenakan sudah dinaikkan sebatas dada, Maehara berhasil menahannya. "Kamu mau buka baju? Ngapain? Mau _mancing_?"

Isogai mengernyit tidak paham. "Memangnya danau di taman ini ada ikannya?" Isogai sekilas teringat danau yang dilewatinya dengan salah satu wahana air lainnya sebelum ini. "Ini biar kamu nggak kedinginan."

Maehara melebarkan mata dan kembali menahan pergerakannya. "Aku nggak kedinginan kok."

"Hanya orang bodoh yang mengenakan baju sependek itu malam-malam musim gugur begini," Isogai memasang wajah ketus. "Ditambah lagi, orangnya sangat ingin naik wahana air dan ingin berdiam diri saja sampai kering."

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan itu?" Maehara mengangkat bahu. Semuanya terdengar _fine_ saja baginya. Walaupun masuk angin, Maehara sudah kebal. Laki-laki sejati tidak takut masuk angin, tenang saja.

"Aku pakai kaos lain dibalik _sweater_ , jadi _sweater_ ini lebih baik untuk melindungimu saja," jawab Isogai. Sorot mata menampakkan dirinya tidak ingin kalah.

"Tapi _sweater_ -mu kan juga sudah basah, Isogai."

Pergerakan Isogai yang tadinya masih mencoba menanggalkan _sweater_ kini terhenti. Benar juga. Mereka sama-sama basah dan _sweater_ sama sekali tak akan membantu. Pemuda berpucuk itu menghela napas dan menundukkan kepala. Sepertinya mereka berdua sama-sama akan berakhir dengan masuk angin malam ini.

Namun Maehara mengeluarkan selembar sapu tangan dari dalam saku celana. Selembar sapu tangan yang sama sekali tidak basah. Kering luar biasa. Dan hangat karena terperangkap dalam saku. Sayangnya, tipis dan hanya selembar. Maehara melipat ujung sapu tangan dan menyapukannya ke wajah Isogai. Sedikit kasar, namun efektif. Sepasang lengannya mengalungi bahu Isogai selagi tetap berusaha mengusapkan sapu tangan ke kulit wajah. Dalam sekejap, bulir-bulir air di wajah dan ujung rambut sudah berpindah, diserap oleh sapu tangan kuning cerah.

"Mae—"

Isogai ingin sedikit memundurkan tubuh, tidak nyaman. Namun lengan Maehara masih mengelilinginya. Tatap bertemu tatap, Isogai belum pernah melihat sorot mata Maehara selekat ini.

"Sekarang pegang," Maehara menjejalkan sapu tangan yang masih setengah kering ke telapak tangan Isogai, lalu memundurkan langkahnya sendiri. "Kalau aku mengelap bagian dalam bajumu disini, bisa jadi skandal. Lebih baik pergi ke toilet dan lap badanmu sendiri."

Selembar sapu tangan itu mungkin cukup untuk mengeringkan sebagian besar kulit Isogai yang terlanjur basah. Perlahan, ia tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih. Kamu sendiri bagaimana, Maehara?"

Maehara melirik kembang api yang diluncurkan ke udara. Di jam-jam seperti ini, kembang api bisa muncul sangat sering, hanya sebagai hiburan malam hari. Rasanya, ia sudah cukup bahagia. Isogai tak ingin mendongak. Hanya dengan sepasang telinga, ia sangat sadar suasana saat itu terlalu indah untuk tidak dinikmati.

Maehara menggeleng, tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan terakhir. "Terima kasih juga atas kencan singkatnya," Maehara mengulas senyum tulus sebelum memajukan wajah, nekat, berbisik tepat di telinga sahabat—dalam tanda kutip—nya. "Lain kali kamu harus mau kalau kuajak ke Kunugiland lagi, ya, Isogai Yuuma?"

Isogai mematung. Tidak paham. Namun ia mengangguk. Meski lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum.

Maehara sudah pergi dan melambaikan tangan, dengan pakaian basah yang terlihat jelas menempel di tubuhnya. Dengan mengulas senyum secerah bunga matahari. Dengan surai mengilap seindah mentari. Menghilang di antara kerumunan pengunjung yang masih saja memadati area taman hiburan, kesana-kemari.

Isogai Yuuma masih berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan. Telinganya menangkap suara teriakan pengunjung dari arah Niagara-gara. Ia cepat-cepat berpikir, apa tadi ia berteriak sekencang itu juga? Apa tadi dia benar-benar ketakutan? Bagaimana dengan Maehara? Isogai tahu Maehara tidak mudah takut dengan wahana se-ekstrem apapun. Ah, terlalu banyak pertanyaan.

Mungkin dia harus meluangkan waktu kemari lagi lain kali. Dengan Maehara. Dan kali selanjutnya, dengan durasi panjang luar biasa. Sejak gerbang terbuka sampai diusir satpam taman hiburan. Dan ia akan membawa baju ganti sebanyak yang mereka perlukan. Siapa tahu ia akan ketagihan dengan sensasi mencengkeram erat bahu Maehara saat kereta menuruni luncuran licin berair. Ya, yang dipegang hanya bahu Maehara, sama sekali bukan gagang kereta.

Sungguh, Isogai mendadak ingin merasakan itu lagi.

Namun sebelum itu, mungkin dia harus buru-buru ke toilet. Mengeringkan diri. Kalau bisa, berdiri di depan kipas angin raksasa supaya _sweater_ kesayangannya kering. Karena ia punya perasaan, malam ini masih belum berakhir. Isogai melirik jam tangan—uh, baru pukul sembilan lewat sedikit.

Maehara Hiroto hanyalah secuil bagian dari kebahagiannya hari ini. Sungguh, _kencan_ macam apa yang hanya berlangsung kurang dari dua puluh menit? Namun kali selanjutnya ia mengunjungi tempat ini lagi, ia berjanji Maehara akan jadi satu-satunya dan paling berarti.

"Oh ya, Isogai!" Maehara melambaikan tangan dari kerumunan, tampaknya berbalik arah sejenak. Mencoba berteriak lagi, namun mustahil. Keramaian menenggelamkan suaranya. Karenanya, ia menggerakkan tangan. Mencoba bahasa isyarat.

Lalu Isogai mengangguk dan tertawa—meski agak hambar—sebagai balasan. Setelahnya, Maehara benar-benar menghilang.

Aroma lemon sapu tangan menyeruak, membuat Isogai memerah. Aroma yang sama seperti pemiliknya. Dan ia senang, sangat senang ketika mengetahui apa yang Maehara coba sampaikan barusan.

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam, ya!"

Ya, Maehara, seperti biasa selalu jujur dan sederhana. Dan Isogai suka, sangat suka.

 _ **[selesai]**_

.

.

.

* * *

 _[Notes]_

HE. MAAFKAN.

Maafkan aku bikin Mae-ku sayang jadi belalang atau kutu. Atau pokoknya jadi nista dan suram disini. Aku sayang Mae kok. Sesayang Mae pada Iso. Ea.

Dan maafkan, aku benar-benar ngerasa fic ini garing dan nggak enak dibaca, aku sadar bener-bener kehilangan _sense_ nulis disini jadi nulis segini 4k+ words udah berat banget:(( sedihhhh. Tapi tetep ingin meramaikan hari jadinya mas pucuk dan jadilah fic ini.

Oh ya. Maap kalau Maehara lebih berasa masokisnya. Sungguh, aku cinta maso!Mae di atas apapun. Tapi disini Isogai juga udah maso ya kan, ya kan? #gamaksakoksumpah. Hehehehehe. Ya pokoknya masoin aja berdua biar afdol. Mae ga tega jadi biarlah ia menanggung beban masokisme bersama.

Tuh, Mas Pucuk-nya, kurang baik apa Mas Mae coba?!

.

Stay maso ya, Mas Pucuk-ku tercinta—maksudnya, Mas Pucuk-nya Mae tercinta.

.

Fic ini spesial untuk Yuumasochist 2016. Hore.

 _Happy birthday._

Rasa teh terbaik ada di pucuknya.


End file.
